


Icy Kisses

by Miss Red (CarolAndNella)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Miss%20Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His lips like ice, he dragged a light kiss down along his cheek. His taunting tongue tip was inches away, but miles out of reach. His lips burning with longing, he had nothing else to do, other than succumb to his teases.</i>
</p><p>Zero is washed in Kaname's attention, enraptured by his desires. As the night slips away, hours spent in bed, Zero and Kaname explore every inch of each other.</p><p>(WARNINGS: Mostly a romance/drama. A few references of sex through out. One chapter with graphic sex in it. No harsh cussing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be graphic depictions of sex between two males toward the end of this story.  
> Feel free to click [here and scroll down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1311253?view_full_work=true) if you don't want to wait.  
> Or, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/) to go back to the main page if you don't want to/are not allowed to read something like that.  
> Thank you. :)

_Amber eyes,_  
a broad smile,  
malicious chuckles,  
lighting up in the dark, 

_every night he came to him,  
haunting his life like a shadow,_

_until daylight broke over the skyline,  
and shattered the darkness from his heart_

Zero jolted awake, his chest heaving. He was in his cramped and cluttered dorm room, with his Day Class roommate in the bunk below him. The last whispers of Zero's nightmares still swam at the fringes of his mind, making him peer cautiously over the edge of his bed, scanning the floor below. It was 3:00 A.M in the morning. His heart pounded and fear danced at the edges of his limbs and pads of his fingers, still bleary and fuzzy brained from sleep. His hands were trembling, and he had to sit half way up to force his anxiety down. He shook out his pajamas, drawing in a rattling breath that made his lungs ache. Zero had been shaken awake from a dream, one that had been haunting him for night after night. It would always be gloomy, a half lit world where he couldn't focus on anything. A bed sheet and blankets, warm, electric blankets, they were always there, taunting and toying him with their warmth and comfort. The thick scent of wine and lust would wash him like a wave, intruding into his senses and burning his throat, like Lysol spray. Then brilliant red eyes, glittering in the dark, so close to the bed, would flicker open, sparkling with malice and ill-intentions.  
For what felt like hours, trapped in his sleep, Zero would spend an eternity, trapped beneath Kaname, rising up to prowl around Zero in his dreams, _making him do things._ They began ever since the icy claws of winter released their grip on the camp grounds, letting the first little lies of spring filter through the rumors of the weather. His dreams would increase and decrease in intensity, always the same dream, but always different. Zero would fear to sleep for weeks, but he dare not say a word to no one, not even Yuki. It was too embarrassing. The things, _the horrible things_ that Kaname would make him do...

Angrily, Zero slammed back down into his pillows, glowering into the crook of his arm, hooking up an elbow-full of blanket. He gritted his teeth. Damn Kaname.  
When sleep curled up around Zero again, it was no surprise when the lacy draped bed with the elaborate bedding slipped into his mind. The dream came again. It was dimly lit, as usual, with a fitful moon peeking through scraps of cloud. A hunched figure, undoubtedly Kaname, was sitting at the edge of the bed. He tossed a glance over his shoulder, scarlet eyes glowing in the shadows. "Hello, Zero." The smile of pleasure dripping from his whispers, the warmth of welcome in his grin,  
it was unsettling.

Zero swallowed down dread, hardening his glare. Kaname twisted around, slinking up toward him on the bed. Their clothes vanished, melting away in the fabric of Zero's dream. Zero would never admit that he wanted to will himself to wake up, desperate to escape, but he couldn't. That would be admitting he was scared. Pride kept his gaze locked on Kaname, trying to ignore the ice chip of fear that fell to the bottom of his belly. Kaname swamped around him, flooding his senses with the sound of his breathing and the scent of his hair. The rush of Kaname's longing swept Zero away, making him whimper. Anticipation clutched his stomach, knowing exactly what would happen next. Zero's throat constricted, forcing down a violent shudder that threatened to rack his body.  
But the violation didn't proceed. Kaname didn't dive right into the activities that he had been tormenting Zero with for so long.  
A purr from deep with in Kaname's chest thrummed from his throat, vibrating against Zero's neck and cheek. Kaname coiled around him, brushing his hair back tenderly. "I love you."

After a heart beat of peace, the dream swerved sharply around, twisting and knotting until it made no sense. Kaname was a monster again, closing in around Zero until his entire world was Kaname. Lips dragged along his neck and a tongue tip dabbed disgustingly against his chin, hands roaming all over Zero's body with out their permission. Unsolicited pleasure swam in Zero's head, swirling rhythmically from Kaname's hips. Zero snarled, baring his teeth, trying to grasp Kaname's wrist in his jaws, anything to bite on, anything to work off his anger. Fury burned in his chest, but he could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

It was cold the morning Zero woke up. The clarity of a frozen blue sky stretched up outside, bleak golden sunlight filtering through the curtains. After washing and dressing, heading out to breakfast with his roommate, Zero shoved his dreams aside, savagely snuffing them out as he greeted his friends in the cafeteria. Zero pointedly ignored Kaname, who was sitting near Aido and Yuki at their lunch table. The trio looked bright and cheery, blissfully unaware of the hell Zero went through every damn night. Damn Kaname.  
"We have a partnership project this afternoon." Aido was babbling with Yuki when Zero broke away from his roommate, taking his tray over to sit on Yuki's other side. Zero was acutely aware of Kaname, only two seats away from him. Kaname was smiling, studying Aido's face as he played absently with Aido's hair. The pervert.

"The school pairs off randomly chosen partners for a week long project." Aido added, "It's going to be really fun, I hope." He twisted around to wave Kaname away. "Kaname-Sama, if you mind."  
Kaname chuckled, amusement lighting up his face. "I'm sorry, Aido." Kaname ran his fingers through Aido's hair one last time before drawing away.

Yuki turned her russet brown eyes on Zero. "This sounds like fun." She commented. "I hope we're partnered up."  
Zero grunted, "Mmhmm." He absently nibbled on a bagel, trying to not seem obvious as he eyed Kaname, suspicion gnawing at his gut.

~ * ~ * ~

The note looked like a losing lottery ticket when Zero got it during class. Written in bold, the name Kuran Kaname was plastered all over the piece of paper, causing swirls of anxiety and fury to knot in Zero's gut. He looked up, glaring as Kaname came walking over. The class was wrapping up.  
"Looks like we study together, tomorrow." Kaname observed. He didn't look pleased nor upset, and seemed to size Zero up, his eyes wandering over Zero and his desk. Suddenly self conscious, Zero straightened up, glowering.  
"Yeah, we are." He muttered, standing up and slinging on his bag. He shouldered passed Kaname without a word, stalking along with the rest of the crowd of students. He heard Kaname following.

"Meet me tomorrow morning," Kaname's proposition had the hint of an order in it, and Zero could say nothing to oppose as the vampire trotted ahead of him.


	2. Tamed

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Zero walked down a gravel path, underneath a bare trellis that had the skeletal branches of morning glory tangled in it's webbing. It was wintery, with snow and ice mingled in a garden. A frozen fountain was situated ahead, and Zero's legs pulled him unwillingly towards it.  
Upon venturing nearer, Zero saw Kaname in his broken reflection, beneath a thin sheet of ice. Kaname grinned, broke through the glass, dripping and his breath pluming in the cold air, and his arms wrapped alarmingly around Zero.

Wanting desperately to shout, but strangely unable to do so, Zero was dragged down into the fountain, plunged into the shadowy depths of Kaname's lair. Struggling, panic bursting in his chest, Zero tried to bite Kaname, but his advisory simply captured his mouth in a kiss. Mental stability crumbling, Zero withered and squirmed in protest, but Kaname continued to violate his person, hands roaming across his body while gripping his hair, twisting them around and slamming Zero down onto his back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Zero jolted awake, propping himself up on his elbows. He was breathing hard, feeling the disgusting murk of arousal swimming at the base of his abdomen. Zero waited a few minutes, then sank back down, letting slumber drape around him again. It had been several days, and the week project wasn't over. He still had a few more days, and he wouldn't have to deal with Kaname anymore, at least not this directly. Zero was struggling to agree with anything Kaname suggested, even if it was sensible. He felt berated and insulted about how Kaname treated his own contributions to the project, often stewing in resentment after each session.  
Being with Kaname more often intensified the dreams, which made Zero more irritable and riddled with anxiety each time he had to deal with Kaname.

Falling in and out of sleep, restless for most of the night, Zero gave up on sleeping and sat up at 4:45 in the morning, climbing out of his bunk and quietly making his way out. After grooming and dressing, Zero made his way to the library to study. Pushing through the door, a surge of dismay made Zero halt: Kaname was hunched over a desk in the studying area of the library, reading a book. Was Kaname going to follow Zero out of his dreams, and stalk him into the waking world?  
Feeling childish and annoyed about how juvenile that was, and chiding himself for thinking that way, Zero shouldered through the door and made his way through the library. Before he could sit, he heard Kaname stand up.  
"Hey," Kaname said, "Good, I want you to come see something."

Zero turned, scowling at Kaname. "Where?"  
"My bedroom."

Icy claws of irrational fear seized Zero's heart, making him hesitate. "Erm,"  
"It's just a few things that I want to go over for the next five days." Kaname reassured, "It's private."  
Zero swallowed, nodding. "I'm coming."

\---

Walking in step behind Kaname, Zero followed the vampire to his bedroom. Anxiety swam in Zero's guts, and his old hunter instincts were screaming "IT'S A TRAP" in his head, but he shoved the feelings aside as best he could. He didn't have much choice, other then to argue, which was something Zero was tired of doing. Regardless of school and education, Zero still couldn't help feel the threatening shadow of mistrust, and kept on guard as he trailed behind the pureblood.  
Kaname opened his door, glancing over his shoulder as he held it open for a heart beat so Zero could catch it. Closing the door behind him, Zero hovered near the exit as Kaname crossed his room, sitting down on his bed. It was different in Kaname's bedroom from the ones in Zero's dreams. It was still offensively fancy, clearly showing wealth, but it wasn't as macabre or seductive as Zero's dreams. Kaname was studying him, looking skeptical. "You look like I'm going to murder you at any second." Kaname observed.  
Zero felt embarrassment well up in his chest, chased quickly by indignation. "I'm a Cross Academy Guard." He pointed out, "And you're a vampire." He glared, folding his arms across his chest. Kaname rolled his eyes, reclining back on the bed, supported by his palms.

"There's no need to be touchy, Kiryu." Kaname chided, "It's strictly school work."  
Worst case scenarios began intruding into Zero's brain, like Aido, Ruka, Kain and Ichijo bursting out of hiding and pinning him down, or a horde of Kaname's lackies flooding into the hall behind the door, or Kaname coaxing him to relax, and then stabbing him with his fangs. When Zero didn't reply, Kaname huffed, clearing his throat.

So, about the project we have," He began, snapping Zero out of his thoughts, "I was thinking..."

\---

Kaname slapped Zero across the face, crawling up his torso and wrapping around his back. Many Kanames were tangled around Zero, wrenching his arms around and pinning him down. Zero gritted his teeth in a snarl, glaring at the Kaname who had slapped him. The same one grabbed his chin, pulling him close. Kaname grinned, eyes malevolent. "Itsudatsu shita," He purred.

Zero woke up at 3:45 with a sick feeling to his stomach. Turning over, he buried his head in the pillow, wrapping his blanket and arm over his eyes. Soon, sleep gnawed at his brain, with flitting images of Yuki, his long dead family, and his former mentor swimming at the edge of his consciousness.  
Soon, Zero felt when Kaname pulled him into another nightmare, walking unwillingly over a bridge to a white gazebo. Kaname stood in it, turning to glide his scarlet gaze over Zero. Feet carrying him toward the pureblood, Zero shouldered in close near Kaname, watching the desolate, autumn kissed garden from the shelter of the wooden structure.  
Kaname seemed tame, not radiating any lust or impurities, simply glad to be near. Kaname had a more.... natural state to him, like how Zero would interact with him at class. Kaname turned, nuzzling Zero's forehead.


	3. Sanctuary

It was night time when Zero finally broke free of school life and joined Yuki on guard duty, glad to be out of the stuffy building and away from Kaname. Yuki lead the way as her and Zero patrolled the grounds, making sure no stray vampires were breaking curfew, or dumbass day class students were bothering the vampires. Zero scented Ichijo and Ruka on one of the stone paths, a stale scent trail that suggested the two had gone to the library earlier that day. Mingled among the scents were Shiki and Kain, as well as a handful of very stale day class students. Yuki twisted around to watch Zero, "Me and Aido are doing well on our project together." She reported cheerfully.  
Zero grunted. "I wish I could say the same with me and Kuran." Zero plodded along, finally catching a stale trail of Aido along one of the bordered walk ways that lead to one of the classes. He had been with vampires Zero didn't recognize, possibly female. "Our project is going fine." He added, "But I don't like him."

Yuki didn't reply at first, doubling back so they could patrol around the other way. "Understandable." She shrugged. "Kain is surprised you guys stuck to the project this long already."  
"It's only a week long project." Zero pointed out, trying to suppress annoyance. A chill hung thickly in the air, burrowing into Zero's clothes. Yuki's shoes crunched on sparse snow, and she twirled around to walk backwards, expressive eyes on Zero.  
"Yeah," She agreed, "That's what's incredible." She paused, her face blushing. "So..." Yuki hesitated, looking half embarrassed and excited. "Has he mentioned me?"

Zero stopped, glaring. "I thought you were over that crush."  
Yuki shrugged, "Maybe," She resumed walking properly. "It would be sweet if he did, though."  
"Then no, he didn't."

Yuki threw him an annoyed expression, sticking her tongue out. Zero felt a smile light up his face, striding ahead to walk along side Yuki. She returned the smile, slinging an arm around his elbow. It was a peaceful night, and the guards had made their patrols with little interference. Yuki headed back to the day class side of the school with Zero, and the pair split down the hall. Heading to the boys dorms, Zero threw one last glance back at Yuki, saying good night.

\----

Soft hands and gentle warmth was cuddled near Zero, with a rich, familiar scent flooding his nose. At first, half expecting Yuki, Zero dreaded a bizarre nightmare with classic Kaname activities, but being berated by Yuki. Upon opening his eyes, Zero inwardly jolted, meeting blazing red eyes.  
Kaname was less than a half of an inch away from Zero's face, eyes half closed, with a thoughtful expression on his face. A tiny smile tugged his lips back, and he mouthed something, but pillow was blocking Zero's ears. Warm breath laced Zero's chin, dancing over his tongue.

\--

Picking at breakfast, Zero avoided meeting Kaname's gaze. Kaname was speaking with a bubbly Aido, while Yuki sat near Zero, munching quietly while listening to the other pair's conversation. Zero's dreams were mixed in the past few nights, changing between tame and mushy, to smutty and shameful. That morning, he had woken up from a nightmare where he had to relive his twin's death, along with his mentor's, smashed to bits by a gigantic robot while his classmates walked around outside in the same line as they would have done getting lunch at the cafeteria.  
Perhaps Zero should get therapy when school break came.

"Zero," Kaname's voice plucked Zero out of his thoughts. "Lets meet at the study room today." He suggested. Zero nodded mechanically, his stomach knotting.  
"Right, I'll be there."

\--

"Zero," Kaname's voice was mocking, "You can do better then that."  
Zero scowled up Kaname's bare torso, severely tempted to rip a chunk out of his hip. Gripping the back of his head, pulling on his hair, Kaname roughly adjusted Zero's head near his pelvis, while Zero choked, trying to comply.  
The room was dimly lit with seductive candles, with fancy blankets and sheets swamped around them. Pillows and lace scattered the large bed, and richly adorned décor danced at Zero's vision.

"That's much better." Kaname purred.

\--

Zero jumped, clattering at his desk. Foggy with sleep, he sat up in class, with Ichijo giving him a sharp look. The vampire was giving a discussion in day class Social Studies. Beside him, Yuki smacked his elbow with her homework, "You're being rude." She hissed.  
"I couldn't sleep that well last night." He protested. The class droned on for a while, and Zero hurried with the crowd out into the hall. Shaking sleep away, Zero headed to the study rooms. He was almost late.


	4. Study

Kaname's hard, scarlet eyes were scorching Zero's cheek as he sat down into the seat next to him. The study hall was full of the quiet noise of scribbling notes and turning pages, with muted students scowling down at books. Zero stubbornly opened his book and glowered at the words, refusing to acknowledge Kaname. Kaname regarded him with a thoughtful expression, then copied Zero by opening his own book. Zero clenched his jaw. Making a conscious effort to block out Kaname made it that much harder to ignore him. The haunting memories of Zero's dream kept swimming back.  
Suddenly, the ticking of the clock became prominent in the quiet room, making irritation spark up Zero every time a second passed by. Zero scribbled nonsense on the note pad on his lap, blocking out the offending noise. Soon, obtrusive thoughts began clawing their way into Zero's mind with out permission. Was Kaname really a pervert? Of course he was. Did he do douchey things like look up lady skirts? Probably, he was a big enough donut-hole underneath all that mellow dramatic hair flipping. Was that a boner he had? Probably. What would he think if he caught Zero wondering if he had a boner? Unconscious embarrassment flooded Zero, followed by a wave of fury. Was he sending secret codes through his pencil scribbling? Was he just looking at Zero then?

Kaname seemed oblivious to everything, but glanced up when Zero stared at him, giving him a polite nod. Zero didn't nod back, opting to smolder with annoyance and drop his gaze back to his book. Other students were studying in the background, tapping their pencils or messing with pages, some cleaning up their workspace. Trying to keep Dream Kaname out of his thoughts, Zero made a tremendous effort to concentrate on his work, but found being near Kaname unnerving. Even on normal circumstances, it would have been an alien and strange phenomenon to study with Kaname. He was a vampire, for God's sake. A blood thirsty cannibal that feasted on the blood of humans to survive. Vampires were monstrosities that lived for ever, and altered DNA. They weren't even true humans on a species level. They were monsters, so unlike humans, who had the ability to change the chemistry make up that made a human, human.  
And Zero was one of them. Zero's thoughts spiraled down into an inward rant of repressed fury, memories of his family being murdered and his twin being enslaved, so long ago.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he set down his book and wrote a few things down, trying to shove his negative thoughts out of his mind. Pulling himself back into the present, Zero let his thoughts wander to his recent dreams. Why the shifts between what Zero was used to, and this new personification? Why kind? Why romantic? Why so sporadic and sparse? Why now? It was strange to feel Yuki's skin from Kaname's cheek, to scent her in Kaname's hair.  
Pausing mid word, Zero recalled the dream, the fragmented, fuzzy, far away scenes that played through his slumber. He had been... happy, in a sense, which was never a theme in the dream.

Zero jolted when a frozen hand touched his wrist, making him snap his attention off his notes. Kaname gave him a gentle expression, reclining back. "How are you?" He asked quietly.  
Words clammed up on Zero's tongue. "Erm, fine." Zero replied vaguely in a whisper. He resumed ignoring.

~ * ~ * ~

Kaname prowled up over Zero, giving him a broad grin. Sinking in near him, Kaname's clothes melted away, pressing in close against Zero. A rough, dry tongue rasped against the corner of Zero's jaw, along the side of his neck. Zero struggled, but felt like he was partially in water, like in a bath tub. As if conjured up by the sensation, Zero began to register that he was in a vast Jacuzzi, swamped in bubbles and roses. Vaguely reminded that Aido liked flowers in his bath, and inwardly grossed out at the realization that Zero knew about that, Zero tried to move, but was unable to do so.  
Kaname purred in his ear, arms slung around Zero's shoulder and waist, hands massaging lazy circles into his skin. Zero felt Kaname press a kiss to his neck, then his cheek, murmuring something suggestive against his ear.

~ * ~ * ~

Zero's eyes opened to his dim room, feeling groggy. He didn't sit up, but his mind dwelled unfavorably against his dreams. He felt so tired. Slipping in and out of sleep for an unmeasured time, Zero was soon greeted with morning. Finally struggling to sit up, Zero made his way out.  
It was finally Friday, and he had to see Kaname that afternoon to discuss their school project. Zero wasn't particularly thrilled, but made the resolution to go do it anyway. They were to present their project on Monday.

Not in the mood for an early breakfast, he meandered the halls until his feet carried him to Zero's dorm room. Hesitating, he swallowed against nothing, but knocked. Kaname's mumbly response sounded resentful. "Who is it?"  
"Zero." Zero replied.

Kaname grunted. "Go away."  
Zero heard blankets shuffling. Zero growled, "Open the damn door, Kuran."  
"Alright alright." Kaname grumbled.

The door opened to a bed raggled Kaname, making amusement spring up into Zero's chest. He grinned, and Kaname glared at him. "Is this about the project?" He asked reproachfully, leaving the door open and slumping back into bed. He cocooned himself into the blankets, glaring at the window. Zero ambled in, closing the door.  
"Partly." He replied. Anxiety churned in his guts. Maybe he should have gone to see Yuki instead.

"Hurry up," Kaname muttered into his bedding. "Morning is always too bright."  
"I've been having fucked up dreams." Zero said flatly. "They've been involving you."  
Kaname peeked through the blankets. "Oh really?" He sounded dubious. "I don't know if I should find that flattering or disturbing."  
Zero shrugged, sitting on an armchair and crossing a leg over the other. "Either or. They've been this way since winter began, and it's always been about you." Frustration was burning at the pit of his stomach. "I want it to stop. It's all... sexual."  
"You could be in season." Kaname suggested. He sat up, swinging out of bed and closing the shades all the way. He came to sit back on his bed. Zero stared, not sure what he meant. Kaname had known of Zero's vampiric condition, and Zero assumed Kaname was the only one who knew. Zero didn't confide in anyone about his condition, but had felt like he had too this time.

"Around a certain age, and it's different for every vampire," Kaname began, "Vampires can find a regular body rhythm that develops as they become mature, when it's safe for them and their body to resume regular sexual activity."  
Suddenly uncomfortable, Zero shifted in his chair. "You're kidding."  
Kaname shook his head, "Not at all. The immune system takes a long time to build up, and vampirism naturally suppresses the sexual urge until it regains it's strength."

Zero stared at him wordlessly, "Why you?"  
Kaname flipped his hair. "Well, I'm a pureblood."  
Of course he was. Zero glared, but Kaname held up a hand, "Purebloods are naturally more desirable as a mate, it's not my fault."  
"Why aren't I dreaming of Takuma or the others?" Zero protested. Kaname shrugged, running a hand through his disgruntled hair.

"I don't know, but any sexual contact for a certain amount of time should lessen the severity of the dreams. " He looked like he wanted to ask questions, but seemed hesitant to ask. Zero wasn't ready to answer any, either way. Zero dropped his gaze, searching himself inwardly.  
Did he really feel that way? What the hell was wrong with his body? This had to be all shnogmalts. Lies. It was cheesey and lame. It _had_ to be mental issues. Zero unfolded his arms and braced his hands on his knee, studying his nails. When he looked back up, opening his mouth to ask a question, Kaname had crept up close to him, making alarm flare up his ribcage. His question disintegrating, Zero braced himself on the armrest, ready to get up, but Kaname shushed him, eyes calm.  
"Kuran, so help me," Zero threatened, but Kaname loomed in close, an arm rising over Zero to grip the back rest of the chair.

"Want me to talk more about vampires?" Kaname asked, "Or do you want to tell me about your dreams?"  
Zero's jaw clamped shut. It was a trap. This was a trap. Kaname could rape him at any second. Or kill him. But what was the gain? The agenda? Could it be Yuki? Zero cleared his throat, searching for words, trying to revive his old hunter skills.  
"Talk," Zero answered, "Talk, it's interesting. What the hell are you doing by the way?" Zero asked. Kaname chuckled, amusement glittering in his face.  
"Just lightening the mood." He replied.


	5. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic depictions of sex is coming up soon.

Zero felt eyes on him, scorching his neck as he weaved through the students and sat down, opening his textbook. Kaname was watching him intently as everyone turned in their assignments. Aido and Yuki walked in, passing Zero to sit a few seats down. Yuki threw him and Kaname a questioning glance, but Zero shook his head. Kaname had explained a lot about vampires that Zero had not known, knowledge that he wouldn't have sought out on his own. That had been several days ago, though. It was Mid morning on a Monday, and Zero would finally be free to avoid Kaname all he wanted, if no more projects like this one turned up in class. Vampires and humans were paired off for the project, with Ichijo and the Day class president hosting as assistant teachers, along with the official ones. They were doing literature and history, along with something called 'paranormal theory.' Zero had been very suspicious that the vampires were going to reveal themselves at some point, but they had kept quiet. Plenty of the day class girls were glad to have been paired off with a night class one.  
Perhaps it had been some secret agenda to get closer to humans, so that the vampires could drain their blood? Zero grit his teeth. He should have stopped it when it started a week ago. Ichijo helped rate and grade everyone's assignment, and Kaname and Zero's project had gotten by with a "slightly above average." Personally, Zero blamed Kaname.

As the class came to a close, Zero got up and shouldered his bag, ready to head to the next class, but upon turning, Kaname barred his way. "Meet me in the south hall." Kaname murmured, and turned before Zero could reply. The boys bathroom? Zero felt apprehension clench his stomach. Following the crowd, he veered away from the next class and headed to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of Kaname closing the door behind him.  
Zero hesitated. Was it a trap? It had to be a trap. But why now? Grunting, Zero knocked, and headed inside. Kaname was inspecting his face in the mirror. "How have your dreams been faring?" Kaname asked.  
"None of your business." Zero muttered tersely. "I should have never told you."

His dreams in the past few nights had intensified, as if knowing their origins had made them invigorated and renewed. The nightmares had snared him with a squeezing, suffocating force, becoming more provocative and more disturbing since. On the flipside, the other dreams had become far more romantic, far more affectionate, it was scary. His nightmares were easy to wake up from, easy to want to forget, but the other ones, the ones where Kaname made him feel.... safe, and loved, yearning to sleep again so he could dream that way more... It was unsettling. He didn't want Kaname to be the one to beckon him back to seductive dreams, or to welcome him back to a surreal reality where Zero loved him.  
Kaname slanted him a glance, eyes glinting but unreadable. "Have they persisted?" He asked.

Zero glared for a few seconds, then turned away, "Yes."  
"Do you want help?" Kaname offered, his tone softening. "You look as though you're suffering."  
"What does it take to make them go away?" Zero asked. He had to force the words out. It felt like chewing on rusty nails.

Kaname regarded him thoughtfully, turning away from the mirror and gazing at him up and down. Kaname pressed his lips together in a thin line, his composure suggesting discomfort. "Well..."

* * *

"I hate you Kaname Kuran." Zero growled, "This is the stupidest idea I've heard in a long time."  
Kaname had said in order to fully discuss anything to help remedy Zero's dreams, Kaname had suggested that they talk together in private later that night. Zero complied, and was regretting it.

"Unless you can stomach the dreams until they pass," Kaname said sternly, "Which we both know might take until spring," He added, "I really don't know any other choices. If we get it over with now, there shouldn't be any more problems until you start sex-dreaming of someone else." Kaname's tone became disdainful, giving Zero a sneer. Zero swallowed down rage, half standing from his seat. He couldn't take this. This was all lies.  
"I'd rather streak the school in the nude." Zero huffed, getting up and walking to the door. "This was a waste of time." Kaname was a pervert. A damn pervert. Zero grasped the doorknob, but he felt a rush of motion, feeling Kaname crowd up behind him. A hand gripped his, nails digging into his knuckles as Kaname crushed him against the door. Fear flared in Zero's chest, feeling the inky dread of his nightmares drip into his reality. Cold fangs brushed against his ear, and hysteria danced at the edges of Zero's mind, but pain did not seize his neck.  
"Watashi o aishite." Kaname's voice was low and thick with longing, quiet against Zero's earlobe. "Zero Kiryu, I don't know how else to make the dreams go away. Let me help."

Zero felt a surge of panic refresh his distress as a hand slithered around his torso, massaging his abdomen through his clothes. A strange immobilization had gripped Zero's nerves, a heavy, frigid cold that had repressed and suffocated Zero into paralysis. Was that what purebloods could do? His thoughts felt frazzled and incoherent, as if zapped with nonsense. Bracing himself, Zero gathered his senses and waited, slacking his muscles.  
Kaname relaxed in response, purring in approval while wrapping both arms around him.  
In a flash, Zero twisted around and shoved Kaname off, then flung the door open and fled a few steps into the hall. Kaname had staggered back and was prowling after, hovering near the doorframe. Zero bared his teeth, "Rapist. Filthy vampire."  
The invisible cloud of nerve frazzling paralysis seemed to melt into the hallway, but it was too thin out here for it to have the same effect. Plus, Zero was roughly eight to ten steps away from Kaname. "I'm not having sex."

Kaname gazed at him with a guarded expression for a few moments, before his whole posture slumped in defeat. "Your prejudice and your anger is exhausting." Kaname murmured, the invisible cloud disappearing. "You're a fine man. I never meant to take advantage of you. I truly do want to help, Zero." Kaname hesitated, then pressed on meekly. "I've been having dreams too."  
Zero felt a wave of mixed emotions knot in his belly, making him slacken his stance. He swallowed, feeling uncertainty and mistrust shadow his feelings. He studied Kaname for a few moments, unsure what to say. These had to be lies. But what was the gain? Kaname disliked Zero. At least, that's how Zero perceived it.  
Kaname adjusted his clothes, then retreated into his room, leaving the door open. Zero shuffled his feet, turning to look down the hall. Feeling frustration burn up his back, Zero twisted back around, and ventured back toward the bedroom, peeking in.  
This was such a bad idea. A horrible, horrible idea.


	6. Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lots of graphic depictions of sex is coming up really soon. Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/) to go to the main page instead.

Kaname sat on the bed, trying to hold back delight when Zero shambled in. Kaname resisted the urge to smile, looking down to study his wrists. Inwardly, he had worried that Zero would not have believed Kaname's claims, and would have reported him by now. It was true that Kaname was lying, but it was for the greater good. The parts where vampires take time to recover their immune system in order to mate regularly again was some what true, as was the seasons that a vampire's sex drive would peak, but having erotic dreams was not a symptom. For symptoms to clearly take hold, vampires had to congregate into a non-related clan of at least eight vampires, with a clear superiority system and a range of human populated 'territory.' Clans usually sprung up when one or more vampires wanted to create successful new vampires from humans, with out having to resort to marriage and, or pregnancy. As far as Kaname knew, the practice was far more popular in Eastern Europe.  
The school was not like that. Kaname and the other purebloods did not define as a clan, nor did the vampires in the night class. Their history had been woven into too many centuries, with too much pure vampire instincts keeping them almost completely solitary. From what Kaname understood, the congregating of clanhood and the regular intervals of mating seasons required human genes to temper the vampiric ones, over the course of several hundred years in order to fully mutate into a stable vampire. That seemed more unique to western countries, though why the trend did not traverse into Russia and much of Asia was not something Kaname fully understood.

Kaname needed to endow Zero with some of his pureblood power at some point in the future, and he couldn't do that without killing him, if he didn't introduce him slowly to it first. Sex was the only thing he could come up with when presented with the opportunity. At first, he had worried that he would have to resort to something else, far in the future, but he couldn't pass this up. If he could introduce his powers, then the rest of his plans would flow much more smoothly in the coming years. Lies didn't last forever though, and he could shatter his already paper-thin relationship with Zero if his deceit became uncovered.  
Zero looked unsure of what to do, standing in the doorway. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but hesitated. Kaname laid down on his back, inviting him to sit by patting the bed by his hip. "You'll be helping both of us." He promised.

Zero gathered his shoulders, then ventured in, sliding onto the bed. Butterflies danced in Kaname's stomach. He hadn't put much thought into the details, but had an idea of what he had to do. If things became difficult, he could thrust his mental dominance on Zero to make him sit still. He reached out gingerly, touching Zero's knuckles.  
"I really don't want to do this." Zero murmured. The set of his shoulders and the stiffness in his spine suggested vulnerability and mistrust, which was something Kaname understood. Zero laid down mechanically, his eyes shut tightly. "I don't want to do this."  
"Am I that unappealing?" Kaname asked dryly. It was seriously annoying.  
Zero opened an eye, surprised. "Do you really care?" He sounded incredulous. "It's not that."

Good. Kaname spent a lot of time on his appearance. "It feels that way."  
"You're a vampire."

Zero was really beginning to sound like a stuck record, repeating that same defense to everything. "Yes, I'm a vampire."  
The two laid in silence, not meeting each other's gaze. Zero visibly swallowed after a few heartbeats, raising a hand to touch Kaname's hair. "You smell like Yuki."  
A warm glow swelled in Kaname's belly, making him smile. "I can make this easier for us." Kaname offered. "You don't have to do a thing."  
Zero looked worried. "Will it hurt?"  
Kaname shook his head. Zero considered that for a moment, "Will it take long?"  
"Only for as long it will take to reach climax." Kaname replied honestly. Zero looked uncomfortable with that, but nodded.

"Okay."


	7. Kaname's Kiss

Zero was not unfamiliar with sexual activities, though he kept his affairs private. However, Zero had little knowledge of male on male sex, and was trying with every proud fiber of his being to not let his anxiety show. Of course, he was plagued with gay nightmares every other night, and had seen it in porn, but had no real experience of the practice. Zero felt the oppressive cloud of dominance that Kaname could make, and so Zero let his body go slack. Looking up as Kaname slowly slid on top of him, Zero studied Kaname's eyes. "What is that..." Zero searched for words. "That thing you're doing?"  
Kaname gave him a quizzical look. "Hm?" He undid the first few buttons on Zero's shirt.  
"That thing that you did just now," Zero pressed, "And the when we were at the door." Zero felt discomfort fizzle in his abdomen, but found he could not move with out tremendous effort and concentration. The puzzled expression remained on Kaname for a few heartbeats as he shouldered out of his top, then understanding lit up his face.  
"Oh, that." Kaname's invisible, heavy cloud of dominance suddenly dissolved, and Zero could squirm again. "That's something some older vampires, especially vampires with more traces of pure vampire heritage in them, can do." Kaname explained. "It has a lot to do with social status and control. It works better on members of the same gender." Kaname sank down to drape himself on Zero, his arms slinging around his neck and back. Zero automatically cradled his arms around Kaname's waist. The pureblood's rich scent was laced faintly with cologne and his hair fell in a small curtain around Zero's line of sight. He was so much like Yuki, it was unsettling, but so different. His frame was bulkier in Zero's arms, his body hard muscled and knobby. It was definitely less comfortable then a woman, with sharper edges and a greater weight to support. But the sensation of feeling Kaname breathe, his exhale tickling his neck and caressing his cheeks, it was strange... different. Zero felt a modest sense of arousal, a warm glow that quenched Zero's dislike for Kaname.

If Zero had not known about vampires, and had grown up normally, perhaps if he had met Kaname... Zero shoved the thoughts aside. Kaname drew back to help Zero out of his top. Kaname's oppressive force slithered around Zero again, and he found himself lying back. Unable to do anything but watch, Zero felt anxiety swim in his midsection as Kaname undressed the rest of himself, having second thoughts and averting his gaze once Kaname had tossed his underpants aside. Only when Zero felt Kaname fumbling with his own jeans zipper did Zero start to panic. "Okay, this is a bad idea." Zero mustered his strength into sitting up, grasping Kaname's wrists. Kaname patiently kept his fingertips on Zero's hemline, nuzzling Zero's forehead. "Lay back down, please." Kaname murmured. Zero shook his head.  
"This was a bad idea. This is stupid." Zero was battling embarrassment and regret, trying to not let fury eat away his senses. Kaname was attractive. Kaname pressed a hand to Zero's shoulder, pushing him back down. When Zero resisted, a sudden heaviness in the atmosphere made Zero sink back down. Feeling as though he was half awake and trying to move in concrete, Zero gave up resisting, lying flat. Kaname tugged his jeans off, crawling back to lay on his side near Zero. Taking his cheek, Kaname turned Zero's gaze toward him, his other hand grasping his own.

Zero swallowed, feeling awkward. Kaname was modestly sized, about four and a half, probably five if he was aroused. Deliberately guiding Zero's hand to the base of his abdomen, Kaname craned forward to kiss Zero's cheek. "I want you to know what you're getting into." Kaname reassured. Zero grimaced. The oppressive force gradually faded to nearly half, and Zero could move again, to an extent. He closed his eyes and let his palms wander.  
"Kaname." Zero accused through gritted teeth. "Is this really necessary?"  
"I could touch you if you want."

Dismay swelled in Zero, and he shook his head. Kaname sighed in exasperation. Without warning, the force expanded to an immeasurable strength and Zero felt immobilized, trying to shout. Kaname slid back on top of him, tugging his boxers off and his hands groping his groin. Arousal ignited at the base of Zero's belly, but panic and fury was storming up through his chest. Kaname slowed down, slithering back into Zero's arms. His lips, moist and supple, pressed gently to the shell of Zero's ear. "I'm sorry."  
A hand finding and firmly wrapping around his penis, Zero inwardly cringed as Kaname pleasured him. Meanwhile, a second hand slipped behind him to grope his rump, a cold nail grazing down his crack. Zero felt frustration burn in his stomach, conflicting with the internal romance that Kaname had awakened. After lazily massaging his length, Kaname had hesitated. "Don't exhaust yourself trying to resist." Kaname said quietly. "I can sense you struggling. It's not worth the effort. Please relax." Kaname leaned in for a kiss, but Zero found the strength to bite, snapping his jaw. Kaname drew back, giving him a stern expression.  
An involuntary whimper escaped Zero as a surprisingly long finger nudged into him. Angry and incoherent cussing began flaming through Zero's mind, mentally shouting at Kaname. Whether or not Kaname was aware of Zero's malevolent thoughts was something Zero wasn't sure of, but if he did, the pureblood didn't care. The fingering continued heedless of Zero's distress and discomfort, gradually loosening the taunt, snug feel that Zero sensed at the base of his rectum.

When a second finger was added, Zero gave up, inwardly sagging with defeat. His chaotic mind instantly felt cooled down and clear, though tainted with a bitter irritation towards Kaname. Zero tried to not feel regret, but he could not help it. This is what he got for trusting a vampire, for trusting Kaname. This was a bad idea from the start. Kaname's force retracted until it was barely a background sensation, like mist from a waterfall. Zero flexed his jaw and hands, swiping his tongue over his lips. Kaname gingerly leaned in to nuzzle Zero's cheek. Resentfully, Zero tilted his head up to catch a kiss, warmth rushing to his cheeks. Zero let a hand venture reluctantly down to grope Kaname's penis, eliciting a surprised and delighted murr from Kaname.  
"You're thicker then I am." Kaname observed after a heart beat. Zero couldn't concentrate that well; a pair of fingers were still probing his anus. He grunted in response. Shame danced at the fringes of his mind, but since his morals stopped resisting, pleasure seemed to out weigh both.

Kaname seemed satisfied, drawing away to reach for the bedside cupboard. Zero felt a strange surge of amusement. Did every one have lubrication conveniently hidden in their rooms? Every other porn video he watched, there seemed to be lube featured. It was odd that Kaname would coincidentally have the exact, same product that just so happened to be ready for a night like this.  
Settling back near Zero, Kaname probed Zero again. Cold gel made Zero hiss, rushing him with sensation. Kaname pressed a plastic wrapper in Zero's hand, kissing his knuckle. Zero unwrapped a condom, groping down and awkwardly fitting it around Kaname. Kaname chuckled, "Very sexy." He said sarcastically.  
"I can't think straight, damn it." Zero objected. Kaname smiled at him, his eyes soft. He leaned in cautiously, his lips searching for a kiss. Zero complied, his mouth enraptured in a tender kiss. Tongue dabbing his lips, Kaname withdrew his fingers and straddled into position. The force suddenly disintegrating, Zero could move again, unable to protest against Kaname as the kiss deepened. Zero stabled himself, wrapping an arm around Kaname's shoulders as Kaname nudged his entrance.  
The sensation of Kaname inching in little by little while snogging his brains out made Zero dizzy. While the intrusion was not unpleasant, it was uncomfortable, but it was barely noticeable compared to the passion behind Kaname's kiss, which successfully distracted Zero.

Kaname paused, his lips dabbing kisses at different angles on Zero's mouth. Kaname slowly sank in all the way, making Zero hiss in effort, arching forward involuntarily. Kaname stayed in that position for a few moments, purring in pleasure while breaking the kiss long enough in order to caress his cheek along Zero's jawline. "You've done brilliantly." Kaname murmured. "This is far more then I expected."  
Zero dropped his gaze, fighting back a smile. Kaname let them settle into the sensation for several moments, before slowly making experimental thrusts. Zero was energized with a combination of different emotions, his heart thrumming in his chest and perspiration melting along his forehead and back. During several moments of silence, Zero let Kaname experiment, unable to get used to the exotic, alien feel of a penis inside him. It was still uncomfortably snug, but even that gave the act appeal.  
Breathing raggedly, Kaname adjusted his position a few more times, still letting Zero relax around him. He paused after a few thrusts, grunting in annoyance, "You keep clenching." He said, "It throws off the rhythm."

Zero's thoughts fritzed out, making him gather his senses. He tried to put awareness into his ass, but concentrating how Kaname pulled back and pushed back in made Zero's lust swim in his brain. "Kaname, I can't think, I mean," Zero growled, "Fuck."  
Kaname snorted, crumbling into giggles. "I'm sorry Zero." He slowed and dipped down to kiss Zero at the corner of his mouth. "Here, let's try this."  
To Zero's disappointment, Kaname slithered out. Kaname drew away and maneuvered around, "Lay on your stomach." Kaname instructed. Zero complied, and Kaname promptly resumed his prior position. Getting situated, Kaname mounted, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck and shoulders. After a few experimental tries, Kaname seemed confident.  
"Are you ready?" Kaname asked.

Zero nodded, closing his eyes. "Yes."


	8. Violated

It took Zero a while to remember where he was when he woke up, nestled in Kaname's bed. At first, he worried that he had woken up into a nightmare, but soon realized that this was reality. Gray dawn light filtered through the curtains, and Kaname was tucked in neatly around Zero, lying above him. Zero clutched a pillow, lying on his belly, supporting Kaname with his back. He could feel Kaname's abdominals along his spine, his rump cradled numbly against Kaname's pelvis. The digital clock read 5:45 AM. Zero murkily remembered having sex with Kaname, a tiny coil of regret steadily snowballing into shame as more and more of his memories resurfaced. He had not dreamt. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, though he did remember that he had achieved orgasm. Was he really that desperate for a cure? Was his sanity really worth degrading himself? Of course, each nightmare meant he had felt violated, but even that was at least imaginary. He had committed to this physically. Zero felt dirty and unclean, lying nude beneath Kaname. Thinking back, he remembered that they had exchanged few words once Kaname truly began to penetrate Zero, and they had both sank into a blissful sleep once orgasm robbed them of energy.  
Kaname shifted above Zero, making a plaintive purr. Arms wrapped affectionately around Zero, while Kaname adjusted his position, slithering off of Zero's back. His misgivings melting, Zero turned to snuggle into Kaname's arms.

"You surprise me, Zero." Kaname murmured, pressing a ginger kiss against Zero's lower lip. Zero grunted, closing his eyes. They lay in silence for a few moments, until Zero groaned.  
"I need to get out of here." Zero admitted, "Before someone sees me." Zero looked up, "We could get in trouble."  
Kaname nodded, releasing Zero. Zero sat up, retrieving his clothes from the floor. Half dressed, Zero ambled to the window. A screen of rain fell from a congested sky. Kaname was partially dressed when Zero turned to pick up his shirt, shouldering it on. Putting on his shoes, Zero headed for the door, snagging his coat from the floor along the way. Kaname stood, giving him a polite nod.  
"See you at class." Kaname promised.

Zero glanced back, his stomach knotting uncomfortably. "Yeah."

* * *

Yuki's gaze smoldered across Zero as he lead the way on patrol. All day, she seemed suspicious. Kaname and Zero had avoided each other for the majority of the day, and Aido seemed to sense something in Kaname that Zero did not. Inwardly, Zero was worried that vampires of higher rank could sense when a pureblood had recently mated, and to whom, though Zero had no way to confirm it. Zero assumed Yuki simply thought that him and Kaname had a fight.  
Zero's feelings toward Kaname were turbulent. Though he had requested help, Zero still found himself feeling... defiled. He did not have those kinds of feelings for Kaname. Sure, the Kuran was attractive, but he was also a vampire, and from a prominent pureblood family. His history was clouded and his ancestry was questionable, and his affiliation with Yuki was unsettling. Plus, Kaname had no fond feelings toward Zero or the hunters, or Zero's hunter heritage. Whatever his agendas had been, Zero was sure they had selfish drives behind them, and that made Zero feel used. On top of that, Zero was completely confused as to where him and Kaname stood in terms of their relationship. They could not be lovers after that, could they? Would everything be awkward now, after Zero knew what Kaname looked and felt like naked? What if someone found out? Zero had stewed disgustedly over these obsessive little details, unable to quiet them as they rampaged through his brain.  
Zero shook rain from his coat, pausing under an alcove in the school building. Yuki followed in behind him, flanking his side. Her warmth glowed near Zero, drawing him near. "Seems secure tonight." He observed. Yuki nodded beside him.

"Yeah." She glanced up at him, eyes unreadable.  
Zero tugged his coat up closer around his neck. "I saw you with Aido." He said causally. "Was it a date?"  
Yuki's face flushed red, and she swatted his shoulder. "Shut up Zero!" She squeaked, making Zero chuckle.  
"I knew it." Zero teased. Yuki made an exasperated noise, mangling his arm.

The duo resumed their patrol, hiking up and around the property. The rain thinned by the time Yuki lead the way back in. "Zero," Yuki began, "Yes, it was a date."  
"I can't see how you can stand him." Zero admitted. "But good for you."

* * *

Zero was surprised when he laid down, and slumber overtook him. With a pebble of dismay tumbling gently to the bottom of his stomach, Zero instantly recognized where he was. Lacy tendrils of shadow snaked sensually around him, while a macabre version of Kaname's room hung in disrepair around the offendingly luxurious bed. Hair bellowing as if underwater, Kaname melted through the window, while another stepped through the bedroom door. From beneath the bed, making Zero's heart jumpstart with alarm, a third Kaname sprung out, clawed hands gripping the bed sheets with a manic grin. Soon after, nameless, attractive men began pouring into the bedroom, handsome people that Zero did not recognize. They mulled about, watching with unreadable expressions. He saw his twin in his mind, and heard Master Cross talking urgently in his ears, while chaotic music roared in the background.  
Rain dripped in the room, beyond the cover of the bed. Half aware of his conscious thought, Zero inwardly worried about the bed sheets getting wet. His mental state felt incoherent and disorganized, and fear swirled in his abdomen as the Kaname's approached.

The first to reach him made his clothes vanish, the Kaname crawling onto the bed from the floor. He surged forward, grasping hands pinning Zero's up above his head. Zero struggled, half sensing the oppressive cloud of dominance as he fought beneath Kaname. A second Kaname from the window joined the first, snaking in from beneath the bed, hands wrapping around Zero's waist, his pelvis cradling Zero's rump. The cloud doubled in strength, making Zero's distress falter. Two of the strangers sat at the edge of the bed, others on the floor, some observed where they stood. At the back of his mind, he could still hear Master Cross talking to him urgently, while the image of his twin floated in his thoughts. He heard the words "Homosexual," "Denial," "Bisexual," "It's alright Zero," "Possibilities," "You feel wronged" and "You're still young."  
Meanwhile, the two Kaname's held him still, whispering dirty Japanese things to him, while the third from the door approached slowly. He crowded in near the Kaname above Zero, laced with the scent of rain, dipping in to brush a kiss along Zero's cheek. When he whispered, he sounded like Yuki.

"Give me what I want."  
Zero gazed in confusion as Kaname morphed into one of the porn stars Zero had once had a crush on last year, from when he had been bored and his room mate showed him an American website. Along with that, he felt on of the strangers at the edge of the bed stroke his ankle comfortingly, while the Kaname behind him jammed his penis up in Zero's ass. The Kaname above him sank in, grinding his pelvis against Zero's groin, while the morphed Kaname murmured reassurances to him, his voice changing to the voice of Zero's favorite music artist.

Sex clouded around Zero, making his mind grow dull, while shame and hatred sizzled beneath his skin.

* * *

Zero's room mate woke him up, a feeble dweeb of a human. He shook his shoulder, waking him up urgently in a hushed tone. The digital clock read 2:28 AM. "Zero," He hissed, "Wake up, you were having a bad-bad dream again."  
Zero groaned, rubbing his eyes as he half sat up. His room mate drew away. "You hadn't had one of those in a while." His room mate observed. "You okay?"  
Zero shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it." He grumbled. "Go back to sleep."

Zero didn't go back to sleep once his room mate settled down, forcing himself to stay awake while he laid in bed. Time dragged on as he fought to flee slumber. He was afraid to return to the nightmares, he was angry that the nightmares had not left him. He was angry.  
Kaname must have lied, and he had bought it. Zero's hatred for him re-kindled as he tried to sort through his upset and confused thoughts. He felt disgusted and broken, raped.  
Worried that he might throw up, Zero gingerly turned to his side, his stomach rolling with nausea. Thinking of Kaname made sparks of fury and betrayal sting Zero, mixed with the frozen blisters of mistrust and suspicion. He didn't know what Kaname's reasons were, and frankly, he wouldn't care if he died not knowing. All Zero wanted was revenge, or at least, to hear Kaname admit that what he did was wrong.

It must have been 3:17 AM when Zero had fallen asleep again against his will. His dreams did not have Kaname in them, but they were still disturbed and distressing. When he woke up at 6:03 AM, he felt restless and tired. He did not look forward to the day that lied ahead.


	9. Tampered Truth

Zero looked furious as he stormed up the hallway, making apprehension quiver in Kaname's stomach. Kaname stood up, walking in front of Kain and Ruka, who still sat on the sofa near the window. Zero shouldered up to Kaname, thrusting his face in Kaname's with bared teeth. "You lied to me." He hissed, grasping the front of Kaname's shirt. "The nightmares didn't leave."  
Kaname was acutely aware of Kain and Ruka's gaze on him as he gave Zero a steady gaze. He gently but firmly grasped Zero's wrists and tugged them off his person, shouldering Zero away. "Kiryu," Kaname said sternly. "If you want to discuss something, meet me in my private rooms."  
Zero glared at him for a few heartbeats, and Kaname worried he would refuse him, but the former hunter grunted and shoved passed Kaname, stalking to Kaname's bedrooms. Once he was out of sight, Kain leapt to his feet. "That was no way to address you, Kaname Sama." Kain was distressed, sounding offended. Ruka stood, brushing her thick blonde hair back.

"That was exciting." She said sarcastically, looking unsettled.  
Kaname didn't look at either of them when he replied. "I'll handle him. You two are dismissed."  
Kain looked as if he would reject him, but he gave a terse nod, turning and retreating a few steps. Meanwhile, Ruka gave Kaname a shrewd stare, eyes suspicious, before giving him a curt nod and went in the opposite direction of Kain.  
Kaname waited until both his charges were out of sight, then gathered his senses. Zero was catching on to Kaname's ruse, and Kaname had assumed much. He had not known what intercourse would have done to Zero's dreams, and at least now he knew. It was a full two days and half a night since Kaname had sex with Zero. The hunter must have come back after patrolling with Yuki. Kaname reluctantly started down the hall, heading toward his bed room.

Pushing open the door, he found Zero standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room, rigid and ready for a fight. To Kaname's dismay, Ichijo Takuma was with him. "Zero," Kaname began, but before he could continue, Takuma gave him a sharp look. He was sitting with a leg crossed over the other on Kaname's bed.  
"Kiryu here tells me you were meddling with an apparent vampire issue." Takuma stated. His tone was icy. "Tampering the truth and starting a scandalous affair."  
Zero looked nauseous, shame mingling with embarrassment. He glared at Kaname, peeling his lips back in a snarl. Kaname ventured in with a stony expression, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't you think you're over reacting, Zero?" Kaname purposed. "It doesn't have to be this big of a deal."  
Zero scowled. "Rape is a serious thing." He objected, his voice low, "Who knows who you could over power if you can subdue myself."  
Face growing hot, Kaname stole a glance at Takuma, who didn't look happy. Kaname swallowed, forcing down his anger and masking his expression with regret. He gave a stiff cross between a bow and a nod, acknowledging Zero with a sincere glint in his eyes. "You're right. I had no privilege to wrong you." He amended. "I'm sorry you feel wronged." It took a lot more effort then Kaname expected to force that beyond his teeth, but at least saying it seemed to soften Zero's expression. "Lend me a moment to explain myself further."

"We're listening." Takuma reassured. Zero's stance relaxed a little, though mistrust still danced in his eyes.  
What could Kaname say? He couldn't reveal his real plans. It was too soon, and he couldn't let these key players in his scheme know of what he planned for them. Words crowding and then drying up on his tongue, Kaname drew in a deep breath. He gave Zero a heartfelt look, hoping his lustful expression didn't look too forced. "You're right, I did lie." He said, putting heaviness in his voice. "I seized the opportunity. I was flattered you came to me for help and guidance, and I took advantage of that." Mind racing, Kaname fished for the words to continue. "No, our kind of vampires do not have deviant dreams or a neatly organized cycle of sexual longing and celibate disinterest. We are more in control of our body, and much more self aware of our needs." He looked away, trying to emphasize shame.  
"I knew you were naïve and I knew you wouldn't have known. I had been.... fascinated with you for a long time, Zero." Kaname glanced up, inwardly thrilled to see uncertainty in Zero's eyes. "Only recently, during our joint school project, did I realize that it was attraction that I felt. You're alluring, and there's no doubt that you're handsome."

Takuma was looking less and less serious and more and more uncomfortable, shifting his weight and switching the leg that crossed the other, running a hand through his gauzy blonde hair. Meanwhile, Zero's harsh expression had been severed, softened to a much more bashful look, trying to fix it with a stoic indifference.  
"This doesn't explain why I keep having the dreams." Zero muttered. Takuma cleared his throat.  
"I suggest you go to counseling or mental therapy." Takuma said, "If it's not vampiric, it may be underlying human psychological problems. I can summon human therapists who know of our conditions." Takuma reassured. Anxiety snaked through Kaname at that suggestion. He would have rathered if Zero sought out help from someone in the school, though he had no real way to dissuade Takuma. Zero shrugged.  
"Whatever." He turned and gave Kaname a hollow glance. "I still don't trust you."

Kaname opened the door for Zero. "I don't blame you."


	10. Nostalgia

_Years flew by like days, change sped by until every second was a chance to completely lose control. Hunger gnawed at Zero's stomach and thirst flamed in his throat. The bathroom was cold, and Kaname's stink was everywhere. Anger and fear made Zero's hands shake around his gun, and his eyes couldn't focus on Kaname. He breathed through his teeth, desire burning beneath his lips as the temptation of Kaname's blood drew him near. Kaname was talking about something, but Yuki clouded Zero's thoughts, making him think he could drink in her scent in Kaname's clothes. Old memories, painful memories, flooded Zero's mind. This stress could kill a mortal man. His neck was still aflame with pain, the sensation of Kaname's claws grazing his skin still fresh in his thoughts. He arched his neck up, a trembling hand pressing his gun against the corner of Kaname's jaw as he brushed Kaname's neck with a tentative tongue tip. He gripped Kaname's shirt, wretched with hate as Kaname coiled around him._

_Pure pleasure coated Zero's tongue. Liquid gold. His body thirsted for it, but the taste sent his mind reeling. He wanted to both relish in it and reject it, his stomach recoiling as he swallowed. After several heartbeats, his senses faltered, a purr escaping through is nose. Kaname was stiff, his stance still guarded._   
_"Remember," Kaname began, "When we made love?" He sounded reluctant to bring it up. Zero paused, drawing back to give a nod. It had been ages since he had thought of Kaname that way. Kaname gingerly brushed Zero's shoulder. How strange to think that they were so careful with each other now, when they had been so comfortable to be intimate back then._   
_"My blood surely would have killed you now, If I hadn't become close to you then." Kaname confessed, his voice low. Zero's stomach churned as he swallowed, his mouth still on Kaname's neck. Tiny flickers of nostalgia lit up in Zero's chest, revived by the turbulent night._

_Thinking of Yuki quickly destroyed those thoughts, though. He tore free and bared his teeth, slinking back to the wall for support. Kaname stumbled back, glaring at him with hard, smoldering eyes. He ventured to a chair, slumping down. "That was a long time ago." Zero growled. "Don't try to mess with me. I'm not stupid anymore."_   
_Storming in close, Zero latched on less gently._

_Kaname seemed genuinely taken aback by Zero's deliberate needs. Kaname gripped the chair, growling in Zero's ear. "I demand respect."_   
_Zero grunted, hauling Kaname up to his feet. Kaname hissed. He was probably swelling the oppressive cloud of dominance, but Zero had long since gotten immune to the force. He fed, heedless of Kaname's bruised ego. It had been such a long time since Zero had fed this way. He felt gluttonous, which did little to make him feel better, but the thought of stopping made anxiety fizzle in his abdomen. What if he never got this chance again? What if he harmed Yuki? It was too alarming to know how fast his sanity would degrade from starvation. He wanted to make up for what he lost, and to help prevent himself from mutilating Yuki._

_"Enough." Kaname said tersely, prying free and shoving Zero back. Stumbling backward, Zero broke the tub, cracks spider-webbing the bathroom walls. Kaname sat down heavily back in the chair, and Zero glared at him, getting up and stalking back to sit down closer to the door, leaning against the wall._   
_They stared in silence at each other for a few, long heartbeats. Memories lurked in Kaname's blazing gaze, while Zero tried his best to force the past out of his thoughts. Whatever had happened in the past, it was all over now. He had to protect Yuki now, and dwelling on what he and Kaname had felt back then was not an option._

_When Kaname opened his mouth to speak, anger began to well up in Zero's belly. He wasn't sure if it was because of remembering what they had been through, and how easy it had been for Kaname to throw it all away, or if it was from the churning blood that argued with Zero's insides as he digested it. Regardless, Zero didn't think he could remain in Kaname's presence much longer. It was dangerous, he had other things to deal with, and he had to get back to Yuki as soon as possible._

* * *

 

Thank you for reading. It was a fun story to write. I greatly appreciate all the Kudos and hits. :)

**Permissions:** Feel free to make remixes, offshoots, podfics, translations, parodies or anything else off of this fanfiction, as long as it's non-profit. Also feel free to post a link to yours in the comments. I'd be glad to take a look at it. It would be even better if it was posted right here on Archive of Our Own.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights or trademarks to Vampire Knight. This is simply a fan work that I did for fun and for practice. I learned a lot writing it, and I received no profits from this. I am not affiliated with the creators or companies who made Vampire Knight. I fully admit that this work was a free, transformative work of fiction.

 

I have other works in my profile, including another Work in Progress Vampire Knight story which is much fluffier then this one. I also write Adommy, lots of Batman and Black Veil Brides. Nella Rosette writes Cinema Bizarre. We both plan to write Grieva, MEJIBRAY and possibly Bleach fanfictions in the future.

Best,  
Carol Scarlette


End file.
